


Ereri Week Day Three: Cuddling

by Gootbuttheichou



Series: Ereri Week 2014 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is awoken by a noise one night. Before he can crawl back into bed, Levi wakes up too, and suggests the two of them cuddle (since neither can fall back asleep).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ereri Week Day Three: Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Yah boy happy Day Three~

_Thwump!_

Eren woke with a start, eyes flying open at the unexpected noise. He blinked blearily, eyes adjusting to the dim light of the room’s singularly lit oil lamp as he lifted his head to search for the cause of the noise. Unable to find one in the room, he tried prying his arm out from under Levi’s (he was surprised he hadn’t woken at the noise, the older man was usually a very light sleeper), but the captain’s arm was a deadweight on Eren’s. “Ugh, Levi…”

Groaning under his breath, Eren attempted to pull his arms out from under Levi’s body and roll back towards the wall, a feat that took several tries to accomplish (he was certain Levi had almost woken on one, but the man had just sighed in his sleep and shifted his arm a bit). Finally, Eren was able to wriggle out from under the blankets and crawl towards the foot of the bed, shivering the whole way. _‘Winter should be about a month away, it can’t be this cold at night already, can it?’_ he thought to himself as he carefully grabbed the lamp, swinging the dim light across the room. Finding nothing out of place, he looked over his shoulder to check that Levi was still asleep before quietly opening the door to the captain’s office.

“Oh…”

The wind had thrown the window open, and Eren was relieved to find that only a few rain drops had fallen to the floor, nothing that should be too difficult to clean up. Setting the lamp carefully on Levi’s desk, Eren closed the window and made sure the latch was secure, staring at the floor and shrugging before taking his shirt off. He knew Levi would scold him for using his night shirt to dry the floor, but Eren didn’t feel like going back into the room to fetch a towel; besides, tomorrow was laundry day, anyways.

Stealing a glance at the clock, Eren let out another groan. It was almost three in the morning, and he had finally managed to fall asleep just an hour ago. Sighing to himself, he threw his shirt over his shoulder and grabbed the lamp, figuring that now might as well be as good a time as any to empty his bladder as he went back into the bedroom. Levi still hadn’t stirred from his slumber, but Eren didn’t want to risk waking up his partner by flushing the toilet. _‘Another thing I’ll be scolded for,’_ he thinks to himself with a smile, quietly washing his hands and folding his shirt in the hamper. Eren picked the lamp back up and was walking to pull the bathroom door open when he heard Levi stir in the bedroom, and he froze in his tracks- but not before jamming his toe into the wall.

“…Eren?”

The young man groaned in response to the groggy question, dropping to the ground as he pulled the door open to reveal himself. “’m here, Levi.”

“Where are- oh… Wait, what are you doing?” Eren could hear the bed shift as the captain sat up in the bed, blearily peering down at him in the darkness.

“Window in your office flew open, woke me up. I closed it and decided to take a piss before crawling back in bed,” he explained through gritted teeth, rubbing his foot tenderly.

“Oh… I didn’t hear anything… Wait a minute, did you flush?” Eren shook his head, and he could practically see Levi grimace. “Sina, Eren, what have I-”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.” He offered an apologetic smile to the older man and stood up, hobbling over to flush and rewash his hands.

“Where’s your shirt?”

Eren turned to look over his shoulder, answering Levi as he dried his hands. “Some rain drops got on the floor, and I wanted to clean it up for you but didn’t feel like coming back in here to get a towel, so I thought my shirt would work.” He had a feeling Levi was frowning, and he shrugged his shoulders. “Tomorrow’s laundry day, anyways,” he said, grabbing the lamp off the floor and limping to the bed, setting the lamp down on the night stand. Levi looked down at Eren’s foot, then back up at Eren, his face softening.

“Thank you for cleaning my floor, then. C’mon back in bed, I’m not going to let you catch a cold with no shirt on.”

Grinning widely, Eren clambered back under the covers and into Levi’s arms, nuzzling his nose into the pale chest and letting out a content sigh. “You’re welcome, Levi.”

“No problem, brat.” Levi pressed a kiss into Eren’s hair, inhaling his scent deeply. “Sina, you are a human furnace, though. I love it, especially if this winter is going to be anything like last year’s.”

“Mhm, glad I can keep you warm.” Eren reached up to peck Levi on the lips, pulling away with a pout. “Took me forever to fall asleep tonight, and I think it’ll be the same this time around.”

Levi stroke his thumb over Eren’s hair, looking at him sympathetically and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry. I’ll probably be the same way this time around too, though, since I fell asleep fairly quickly earlier.” He stared at the younger man quietly for few more seconds before shrugging and pulling him in closer it. “Ah well, we’ll just cuddle then, how does that sound?”

“Mhm, perfect,” Eren giggled, nuzzling his face happily into Levi’s chest again.


End file.
